


No caeré

by TheNaughtyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bisexual Theodore Nott, Developing Relationship, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is confused, F/M, Freeform, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Theodore Nott, M/M, Multi, Pansy Parkinson needs love, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Theodore Nott is the best, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyWitch/pseuds/TheNaughtyWitch
Summary: Draco Malfoy se aburre en la fiesta y entra a otra habitación. Termina descubriendo algunas cosas sobre sí mismo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Acuerdo

Las personas estaban reunidas en un lujoso hotel. No estaba seguro si era una fiesta o alguna reunión formal. Tal vez debía serlo porque habían invitado a varios de profesores del colegio, sin embargo, había visto a un par de chicos emborracharse en algún rincón por lo que estaba confundido. De cualquier modo, estaba mortalmente aburrido y no había pasado más de dos horas en aquel lugar. 

Caminó por los salones amplios del hotel en el que estaban en esa patética conferencia o lo que sea. Todos en el lugar estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos por aquí y por allá, pululando por cada uno de los tres salones conectados. 

Cansado de vagar esquivando incómodas conversaciones, él entró en una pequeña habitación lateral. Apenas cerró la puerta, la suave música de fondo que antes fluía se dejó de escuchar. Pero eso no significaba silencio. Se sorprendió al escuchar suaves gemidos y, lleno de curiosidad se internó más en la habitación buscando a quienes emitían sonidos tan excitantes. 

En lo que parecía un salón de conferencias privadas, sobre un pequeño escritorio estaba una chica morena recostada, tenía la falda de un vestido enrollada en la cintura y, entre sus piernas abiertas se encontraba un chico castaño con el pelo revuelto por las manos de la chica. Ella era quien emitía los suaves gemidos que, ahora cerca y sumados a la visión erótica, empezaban a ponerle dura su entrepierna. 

Se quedó en su sitio, procurando hacer el menor sonido posible, pero de igual modo no importó. Mientras la chica arqueaba su espalda y su respiración se agitaba aún más, ella abrió los ojos, mordiéndose su labio con fuerza como queriendo detener sus gritos. Lo vio, de pie, medio escondido por las sombras y mirando como un puto pervertido de mierda. 

A pesar de todo, ella sólo sonrió y comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, queriendo dar un buen espectáculo al pervertido mirón que era él. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos y eso lo encendió aún más. Observó cómo su hermoso rostro se distorsionaba en placer, escalando en éxtasis hasta que la lengua del chico la hicieron llegar a la cima. 

—¿Quieres entrar? — preguntó ella con una sonrisa extasiada y sus ojos verdes brillantes con lujuria. 

—Sabes que sí, Pans—. Dijo el chico, levantándose y cerniéndose sobre ella, buscando sus labios — ¿Necesitas sentirme? 

—Le preguntaba a él —. Respondió ella sobre la boca del chico. Ambos volvieron la vista hasta su cuerpo, parado como estatua en las sombras. 

Sentir ambas miradas sobre su cuerpo, estudiándolo y ver el deseo formándose en sus iris lo excitó aún más que la escena anterior. Los conocía a ambos y ellos a él y cada parte de racional de su cerebro le decía que se fuera de allí ahora, que no debería haber entrado en aquella habitación en primer lugar pero sus extremidades parecían no responderle. 

Se quedó ahí, pensando en la idea de involucrarse en un trío, hacer que ella se sintiera lo mejor posible, verla entregada a la lujuria y, en alguna pequeña parte de su mente, la idea de ver el cuerpo del chico, desnudo y desesperado por alcanzar la liberación también le pareció excitante. Antes de poder dominarse se encontró caminando hacia ellos, que empezaban a sonreír de forma seductora. 

—¿No deberíamos hechizar la puerta para que no nos molesten? 

Preguntó mientras Pansy se acercaba a su rostro para besarlo. El chico castaño, Theodore Nott, se rió y sacó su varita para lanzar un encantamiento a la puerta. También lanzó uno para silenciar la habitación. Luego procedió a quitarse las costosas túnicas de gala que portaba. 

Nott no creía su suerte, tenía a las personas más calientes frente a él devorándose mutuamente. Pansy Parkinson con quien había dormido un par de veces antes de verla esta noche en ese sexy vestido, y Draco Malfoy, el aristócrata sangre pura que nunca hacia nada fuera de la norma. Pero ahí estaba, a punto de tener sexo con ambos. 

Después de desnudarse, se acercó a Pansy, que estaba aún sentada sobre el escritorio, con el vestido enrollado en la cintura. Se inclinó para besarle el cuello y le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda, tirándolo sobre su cabeza. Ella y Malfoy emitieron sonidos molestos cuando tuvieron que separarse para que él le quitara el vestido pero el momento fue suficiente para que ella empezara a tirar de la ropa de Malfoy. 

Mientras ambos luchaban por quitar las túnicas del rubio, Nott se entretuvo besando el cuello y la espalda de Pansy, pasando sus manos por cada curva de su cuerpo. Tomó sus pechos y los presionó hasta que ella gimió y giró su rostro a él, que estaba detrás de ella y lo besó. Fue ardiente, desesperado y sensual mientras ella se movía para recargarse en él y restregar sus cuerpos. Él gruñó al sentir su miembro dolorosamente erecto rozar el trasero de ella. 

Pansy se alejó tomó el rostro de Draco, besó su mandíbula y luego lo dirigió al suyo, el rubio parecía dudoso y eso hizo que Nott sonriera, le gustaba jugar con los heterocuriosos. Se inclinó más, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Pansy y tomó los labios de Malfoy con los suyos, fuerte, exigente hasta que el chico empezó a luchar por el control y luego tenía la lengua del rubio en su boca. 

Pansy los veía besarse y acercarse más, dejándola en medio y presionada contra dos torsos delgados y tonificados. Esto era lo más excitante que había hecho alguna vez y le estaba gustando demasiado. Besó el cuello pálido de Draco y movió su cadera adelante y atrás, presionando ambas pollas. Sonrió cuando los dos chicos gimieron en medio de su beso y luego tenía cuatro manos deslizándose por su cuerpo. 

Draco amasó su trasero mientras Theo empujaba su espalda hacia delante, ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio, de rodillas mientras Theo se posicionaba para entrar en ella. Estaba a la altura del miembro de Draco que se encontraba orgullosamente erecto y tan excitado que una gota de pre seminal sobresalía de la punta. Ella no pudo resistirse así que se acercó a lamerlo. Los tres gimieron al mismo tiempo, Theo al fin se estaba empujando dentro de ella y Draco le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella daba lametones largos por todo su eje, luego rodeaba ambos testículos para finalizar de nuevo con su miembro. 

Sólo había dado un par de mamadas en su vida por lo que se tomó su tiempo mientras se acostumbraba a Draco, subiendo y bajando su boca sobre él un poco cada vez más profundo y succionando en la punta. Creía estar habiéndolo bien por los ruidos que el rubio hacía y la forma en que presionaba sus dedos en su cabello, pero sin empujar su cabeza más profundo que lo que ella podía tomar. 

Las estocadas de Theo eran largas y profundas pero habían estado acelerando en todo ese tiempo, una de sus grandes manos estaba sujetando firmemente su cintura y la otra masajeaba su clítoris. Eran muchas sensaciones sobre ella por lo que cuando los movimientos de Theo se hicieron erráticos ella gimió largamente dejando que largas olas de placer la inundaran de nuevo. 

Un suave tirón en su cabello le recordó el miembro aún erecto de Draco. Se movió para volver a lamerlo y de pronto, Theo estaba a su lado. Ambos se dispusieron a hacer que Draco terminara. Él soltó un par de maldiciones, claramente satisfecho con ambas lenguas sobre él. Ella miró hacia arriba porque quería ver su rostro entregado al clímax y se esforzó aún más cuando lo vio fuertemente sonrojado y con el cabello, que siempre se preocupaba por llevar pulcramente peinado, ahora revuelto. 

El semen de Draco se disparó sobre sus rostros, y sus manos lo ayudaron hasta que ya no quedó nada por salir. Theo soltó a Draco y tomó su rostro, besando y limpiando el desastre que Draco había hecho. La idea de estar así, desnuda y cubierta de semen y que Theo lo retirara de su rostro con su lengua aún cuando él mismo estaba igual de cubierto la hizo estremecerse con lujuria. 

Sobre ellos, Draco gimió con sus ojos fijos en lo que Theo hacía. Se inclinó para besarla fuerte sin llegar a ser rudo y luego también besó a Theo que tenía los labios entreabiertos y la mirada empañada. Después los acercó a ambos mientras él se retiraba a buscar su ropa. 

Ella ayudó a Theo a limpiarse para después empezar a cambiarse. Afuera, la convención de artistas mágicos británicos aún estaba desarrollándose y ellos ya llevaban mucho tiempo escondidos, sería mejor salir cuanto antes. 

—No es necesario decirles que esto no puede ser mencionado por ningún motivo, ¿Cierto? 

Draco mencionó tranquilamente, terminando de acomodar su túnica y hechizado su cabello de vuelta a la normalidad. Ella miró a Theo que parecía tan divertido como ella. 

—No, no es necesario —. Contestó el castaño con el mismo tono cuidadoso, como si no hubiese estado devorando su boca un momento atrás. 

—Tranquilo, Draco. Sólo nos divertimos. 

Pansy se colocó su joyería de nuevo y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden, besó por última vez a Theo que todavía no había acomodado su corbata. Luego caminó hasta el rubio y se acercó lo suficiente para dejar que él decidiera si besarla o no. Él se acercó, de hecho, y después de un momento ella se apartó. 

—Diez minutos —. Dijo y salió de la habitación contoneando sus caderas. Dejando atrás a los dos chicos con quién había compartido su momento más excitante. 

× 

Sintió los ojos sobre él por enésima vez esa semana. Una furia lo consumía mientras recordaba lo estúpido que había sido al aceptar involucrarse en un trío con Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott. No importaba que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida y que a veces incluso se encontraba fantaseando con repetirlo. Fue estúpido y débil y un error. 

Se sentía acechado y observado por todos pero claro, eso no era cierto. Sólo un par de ojos imposiblemente oscuros eran los que lo observaban y lo seguían en cada momento mientras él estaba presente en donde sea que se encontrara. Toda la puta semana. Se estaba volviendo loco. No entendía lo que pretendía Nott al acecharlo de aquel modo pero estaba decidido a ignorarlo y hacerle saber que no podía intimidarlo o chantajearlo o hacer cualquier otra cosa con él. 

De cierta manera, incluso estaba sorprendido que fuera Nott quien parecía obsesionado y no Pansy, a quien había visto en la sala común un par de veces y sólo se había limitado a sonreírle y seguir con sus asuntos. Agradecía a Merlín que no tuviera que compartir habitación con Nott porque no había forma que hubiera sobrevivido esa semana de ese modo. 

La mañana del sábado tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con Nott en un invernadero, mientras él recogía material para su clase de pociones. El castaño entró y se congeló al verlo, titubeando en la puerta por un minuto hasta que suspiró y entró con determinación. Draco procuró evitar su mirada y concentrarse en recolectar todo el acónito necesario para su Veritaserum. Estuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Nott habló. 

—Entonces, ¿Todo bien, Malfoy? 

Draco ni siquiera lo miró —Supongo. 

—Sobre lo de la vez pasada… 

Se giró tan rápido que Nott se sobresaltó y calló. 

—¿No hay ninguna vez pasada, lo entiendes, Nott? No me obligues a obliviarte. 

Él chico sólo lo observó sin inmutarse por la amenaza y eso a Draco le molestó mucho. 

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan histérico, ¿Sí? Fue sólo sexo —. Nott rodó los ojos y luego sonrió con lascivia al agregar —Un alucinante sexo que no me importaría repetir. 

—Eso no pasará. — Afirmó Draco, obligando a su mente a parar de imaginar escenarios nuevos que quería probar con ambos. —Yo no soy gay. 

—¿Y quién dijo algo de ser gay o no?— Preguntó Nott con las cejas alzadas cómo si estuviera confundido pero un brillo de malicia en sus ojos lo traicionaba —. Dije que no me importaría repetir y te aseguro que Pansy piensa igual. 

—Bueno, eso a mí no me interesa. 

Draco frunció el ceño molesto con Nott que era un idiota y también con Pansy que probablemente lo había enviado y definitivamente consigo mismo porque a pesar de todo lo interesaba mucho repetir y no podía. No lo haría. 

—De cualquier modo—, continúo Nott como si no lo hubiera escuchado, encogiéndose de hombros— si te animas, puedes encontrarnos en la Sala de los Menesteres a las diez. 

Antes que pudiera responder algo, Nott estaba recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del invernadero, dejándolo para que decidiera si ceder de nuevo al deleite carnal o usar la cabeza por una vez para no ir ahí, directo a su perdición. Además podría ser una trampa o alguna broma de mal gusto o alguna otra cosa extraña que terminaría con él siendo expuesto, como un depravado sexual o lo que sea. Lo mejor era no ir. Podía hacer eso. No iría y se olvidaría de la semana pasada y ya. 

× 

Se quedó en la sala común después de la cena para observar mejor los movimientos de ambos. Pansy subió a su habitación por un largo momento pero Nott se quedó en una mesa y se dispuso a jugar ajedrez con Daphne Greengras. Nada parecía extraño de hecho, habían varios estudiantes pululando por allí la mayoría sólo pasando el rato pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo se fueron retirando a sus dormitorios. 

Cuando Daphne subió a su cuarto, Nott se dispuso a salir de la sala común. Después de un momento, Pansy apareció de nuevo y le dio una rápida mirada, parecía ansiosa. Luego siguió los pasos de Nott por la entrada de las mazmorras. Draco esperó, aún sopesando la idea de ir tras ellos o quedarse allí, solo y con sus pensamientos que no ayudaban en nada. 

Imaginó lo que harían, estarían esperándolo, tal vez, o probablemente empezarían a besarse y divertirse sin él. Se follarían como locos toda la noche mientras él estaría en su habitación. Sólo y excitado. Resopló, frustrado con sí mismo. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, se colocó un encantamiento de desilusión y luego volvió a la sala común, esperó a que los prefectos volvieran y se coló cuando la puerta se abrió. 

De algún modo, escabullirse por el castillo estando invisible y dirigiéndose a otra increíble sesión de sexo lo llenaron de energía. Cuando llegó frente a la pared del séptimo piso, pensó en estar con Pansy y Nott de nuevo, no sabía si funcionaría ya que no era muy específico pero una puerta apareció frente a él así que entró. 

Una cálida habitación réplica de los cuartos de Slytherin lo recibió. Había un fuego crepitando en el hogar y frente a este, en un sofá largo, se encontraban ellos. Tenían copas en sus manos y Pansy se encontraba recostada, con sus piernas sobre el regazo de Nott. 

—Creímos que no vendrías —. Dijo Pansy claramente sorprendida. 

—Bueno, estoy aquí—. Respondió él, bruscamente, molesto de verlos tan juntos y relajados cuando él estaba tan alterado. 

Caminó hasta sentarse en el otro sofá individual. Nott agitó su varita y aparecieron varias botellas. 

—¿Quieres cerveza de mantequilla o whisky de fuego? 

—Whisky. 

Tomó un sorbo cuidadoso y los observó, esperando. Se fijó en la mano de Nott que acariciaba de forma distraída las piernas de Pansy. Se preguntó si ambos eran pareja y estaban sólo intentando probar nuevas cosas en el dormitorio. Contuvo un estremecimiento al pensar que él era probablemente su nuevo juguete. Su furia creció pero mantuvo su fría máscara en el rostro. 

—Hay que establecer un tipo de a cuerdo, ¿No creen? —Preguntó Pansy, pasando su mirada de un chico al otro. 

—Por supuesto, la discreción es indiscutible —. Respondió Nott inclinando su cabeza a él que había abierto su boca para solicitar eso de nuevo. La cerró y esperó a ver qué más decían. 

—Si alguien quiere detenerlo en cualquier momento, los demás lo harán. 

Draco elevó las cejas al escuchar eso. Se preguntó con qué clase de personas se había involucrado Pansy para solicitar una cortesía común como esa. El punto de todo aquello era divertirse y disfrutar la experiencia no convertirla en algo desagradable e ilegal. Tanto Nott como él asintieron de acuerdo. 

—¿Debería de existir alguna palabra segura? —Cuestionó. 

—Creo que basta lo hará —. Respondió Nott. —¿Hay algo que esté fuera de los límites? 

—No me gusta el dolor—. Confesó Pansy, con la mirada puesta en las llamas. Draco se preguntó de nuevo la clase de cosas que podría haber sufrido la chica. Asintió, de nuevo, en comprensión. 

—A mí no me molestaría descubrir mis límites —. Dijo Nott con un encogimiento de hombros. 

—No me gusta recibir órdenes —. Sentenció Draco y, asegurándose de mirar directamente a los ojos de ambos, primero los verdes de Pansy y luego los negros de Nott, agregó— Yo tengo el control. 

Se deleitó con la sonrisa lenta que se formó en los labios de Nott y la manera en que Pansy se removió en su lugar. Por un momento, sin embargo, se preocupó por ella. Se aseguraría de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, porque aunque disfrutara de dar órdenes, no le iba lo sádico. 

—¿Debemos llamarte señor?— Preguntó Nott con un tono sensual que pretendía ser una burla pero que hizo que la entrepierna de Draco diera un tirón con interés. 

—Si quieres hacerlo, me gustaría mucho escucharlo. 

Ambos compartieron una intensa mirada y luego, Nott abrió la boca. 

—Eso es suficiente charla, supongo. ¿Podemos empezar a divertirnos? 

Tanto Pansy como Nott lo miraron, expectantes y esa sensación, de poder, que el simple acto le confirió le embargó y le complació. Decidió entonces que se permitiría disfrutar la noche y si a todos les parecía también futuros encuentros. 

—Claro, vamos a la cama. 

Se levantó y no esperó a ninguno. Comenzó a desvestirse mientras ambos lo alcanzaban. Les ordenó desnudarse mutuamente y disfrutó el espectáculo. 

—Nott, recuéstate en la cama. 

—Sí, señor—. Respondió el chico y se apresuró a cumplir la orden. 

Draco lo observó un momento, completamente desnudo sobre la cama, con su polla firmemente erecta descansando en su vientre. Se dirigió a Pansy, acercándose con lentitud, paseando sus ojos por su cuerpo, se lamió los labios y se presionó contra ella. Besó su cuello y realizó un recorrido por su mandíbula con su boca. Se acercó a sus labios pero no los tocó, sólo lo suficiente para dejar que su aliento en su boca la estremeciera. 

Movió sus labios a su oreja, besando el lóbulo y mordiéndolo suavemente. 

—¿Puedes ir y meter a Nott en tu boca? ¿Quieres hacerlo por mí, cariño? Lamerlo y jugar con él hasta que se vuelva loco. ¿Qué dices, cariño? 

Sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo, presionando sus pechos y descendiendo por su estómago y vientre sin llegar más al sur, tentándola y haciéndola jadear. Por su toque, por sus palabras sucias susurradas al oído. Ella asintió. 

—Quiero escucharte, cariño. 

—Sí, señor—. Murmuró y quiso avanzar a la cama, donde Nott se acariciaba lentamente, sus ojos fijos en ellos. Él la retuvo besando de nuevo su cuello. 

—Draco, cariño —. Pidió porque era extraño oírla a ella decirle de otro modo. 

Pansy parpadeó confundida y luego pareció comprender. 

—Sí, Draco —. Corrigió y él finalmente acercó sus labios, la besó con fuerza, sosteniendo firmemente su cabeza, sintiendo su suave cabello. Luego la dejó ir. 

Pansy se tambaleó hasta la cama donde Nott la esperaba. Ella se inclinó sobre él y fue a buscar sus labios. Los vio besarse con desesperación. Luego, ella descendió esparciendo besos por todo el torso blanco de Nott que estaba salpicado con pequeñas pecas. Empezó besando desde la base hasta la punta, usó sus pequeñas manos para acariciarlo, arriba y abajo. Después tomó la punta en su boca y chupó. Nott soltó un gruñido. 

Draco se acercó a Pansy que estaba recostada sobre su vientre y deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, las empujó para que se abrieran más y le dieran acceso a su coño. Lo tocó, con suavidad, pasando sus dedos por sus labios y masajeando su clítoris. Ella gimió sobre la polla de Nott lo que también le arrancó un gemido a él. Draco sonrió. 

Se agachó y pasó su lengua, probándola. Pansy se sobresaltó al sentirlo pero luego se removió más exigiendo que volviera a hacerlo. Estiró sus piernas y él siguió moviendo su lengua sobre ella. Le gustaba hacer que se estremeciera, siguió dándole placer y subió una mano para jugar con sus dedos, los introdujo lentamente y ella arqueó la espalda. Con su otra mano, había empezado a masturbarse. 

Se detuvo cuando se volvió insuficiente, quería estar dentro de ella. Se levantó y se situó detrás. Ella dobló sus rodillas para elevar su entrada. Estaba tan mojada. Cuando entró miró hacia arriba, donde ella seguía trabajando su boca sobre Nott. Los ojos oscuros de él lo observaban, sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada nublada por el deseo. 

El calor lo envolvía y siguió mirando esos ojos mientras salía y volvía a empujarse dentro. Soltó un gruñido y tomó la cintura de Pansy con firmeza, comenzó un vaivén que se iba acelerando a cada segundo. Eran muchas sensaciones. El calor apretado de Pansy a su alrededor, la vista de ella devorando a Nott y los ojos de él fijos en los suyos mientras la follaba. 

Cuando escuchó a Nott decir que se correría reaccionó. Gritó que se detuviera. Pansy, soltó a Nott y se congeló en su sitio. Nott soltó un gruñido frustrado golpeando su cabeza contra la cama. Él masajeó a Pansy y continuó sus empujes en ella, cada vez más erráticos hasta que llegó. Ella gritó, con su cuerpo temblando en los espasmos de su clímax. 

Se recostó sobre ella un momento, recuperando el aliento, dejando besos suaves a lo largo de sus hombros por haberla asustado antes. Escuchó como Nott se quejaba y levantó la vista hacia él. Estaba sudoroso y cubierto de un sonrojo que remarcaba sus pecas. Su mano firmemente puesta en su erección, bombeando tan rápido y tan fuerte que los músculos de su brazo sobresalían. 

Draco se acercó a él, hipnotizado por la vista y queriendo más que nada probarlo. Nott detuvo su mano cuando lo vio acercarse y soltó una maldición cuando lo tomó en su boca. Se sintió extraño ya que él nunca había tenido una polla en su boca pero sabía lo que era recibir una buena mamada así que hizo su esfuerzo por tomar a Nott y succionar, presionando con su lengua, su entusiasmo pareció ser todo lo que el chico castaño necesitaba. Después de unos pocos momentos, su carga estaba disparándose sobre su boca. Draco se apartó cuando el sabor salado y un poco ácido tocó su lengua. 

Nott se desplomó contra el colchón y Pansy, que en algún momento se había movido y puesto al lado del castaño, lo besaba repetidamente por todo el rostro. De pronto, Nott soltó una risa estruendosa. Draco se había sentado y lo observaba extrañado, incluso Pansy se alejó del chico para observarlo con el ceño fruncido. Compartieron una mirada confundida preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba. 

La risa continuó, volviéndose histérica. Nott se estaba doblando literalmente de la risa, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se movía de un lado a otro intentando calmarse. Draco empezaba a molestarse porque ¿Qué mierda? Acaba de dar su primer mamada y este chico idiota se reía. ¿De él? Miró de nuevo a Pansy buscando una explicación pero ella ahora también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que la iluminaba, soltaba pequeñas risitas mientras observaba a Nott. 

Y luego, Draco tenía a estos dos chicos con quiénes había follado riéndose en la cama, a carcajadas estridentes. Y por muy contagiosa que fuera su risa, él estaba molesto. ¿Cuál era la puta gracia? Resopló ruidosamente y se movió queriendo levantarse e irse de allí lo más rápido posible. No pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, dado que una firme mano lo atrapó y lo devolvió a la cama. 

Se encontró tirado en medio de ambos, que aún se reían pero al fin parecían estar calmándose. Pansy lo envolvió con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. El suave temblor de su risa vibraba a través de él. Nott estaba frente a ella. Apoyando su codo en la cama para elevarse y verlos a ambos, una sonrisa persistente en su rostro que lo hacía ver más joven y más guapo, siendo qué él siempre era tan callado y serio. 

—Lo siento —. Dijo él, y nada en su rostro indicaba que lo decía enserio— Es sólo que eso fue tan caliente y sólo pensé que… bueno, nunca imaginé que Draco Malfoy me daría una mamada. 

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba bajo la mirada brillante de los ojos oscuros de Nott y los ojos verdes de Pansy que se acercó aún más para besarle las mejillas. Realmente no sabía que pensar en ese momento y sólo quería esconderse. 

—Draco nos sorprende a todos. 

Sentenció Pansy con algo que parecía orgullo en su voz. Él se aclaró la garganta porque todo eso era muy estúpido, honestamente. 

—Deberíamos dormir, si no les importa. 

Dijo y llamó a su varita. Cuando la tuvo en su mano, los limpió a todos y los cubrió con una manta. Luego apagó el fuego. La oscuridad los envolvió y los tres se acomodaron mejor y se durmieron. Había una suave sonrisa sobre los labios de Draco.


	2. Jugar

Theo estaba de muy buen humor esa semana. Era extraño por supuesto, dado que era semana de exámenes pero a él no le importaba. Estaba caminando por el castillo, devuelta de los invernaderos cuando la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Se detuvo y se acomodó en un pilar para observarla mejor. Estaba sentada en uno de los jardines internos, sobre un banquillo con varios libros abiertos alrededor, algunos levitando con las páginas abiertas en lo que sea que estuviera estudiando. 

Se acercó cuando vio que movía su varita varias veces, sin resultado aparente. Su ceño se había fruncido en profunda concentración y miraba molesta una piedra frente a ella. 

—Hola, ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y ella levantó sus grandes ojos verdes a él. 

—Hola—, saludó con una pequeña sonrisa y agregó con un suspiro cansado— practico para transformaciones. 

—¿Qué intentas hacer? 

—Ahg, se supone que el hechizo debe transformar objetos inanimados en seres vivos de forma continua pero ni siquiera puedo transformar esta tonta piedra en un estúpido pájaro. 

Ella respiró profundamente luego de terminar. Se permitió esa rabieta antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para serenarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo parecía mejor. Él le sonrió comprensivo. 

—¿Qué tal si la transformas primero en un ratón y luego en ave? — Sugirió porque a veces era difícil visualizar las cosas inanimadas en animales, mucho más cuando las proporciones eran distintas. 

—Está bien —. Dijo y apuntó con su varita a la piedra. 

Un momento después, un pequeño ratón gris movía su cabeza y su larga cola y al siguiente un colibrí estaba aleteando rápidamente alrededor de ellos. Pansy se veía hermosa estando emocionada, pensó Theo, y movido por un impulso se acercó a ella para besarla. Allí, en el jardín. A plena luz del sol. Donde cualquiera podría verlos. 

Su pulso se aceleró cuando ella tomó su mejilla y le devolvió el beso. El colibrí voló en medio de ambos haciéndolos separarse y sonreírse como dos idiotas pero realmente no importaba, ¿cierto? Ella le había de vuelto el beso. Y eso le dio esperanza para preguntarle. 

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? 

—¿Cómo… en una cita? —Preguntó ella, titubeante, mirándolo con esos ojos tan verdes que le encantaban. 

—Sí. Como en una cita —. Afirmó y sonrió ampliamente al verla asentir—Bien —. Dijo. 

—Bien—. Repitió ella. 

× 

Después de haber pasado toda la tarde tranquilamente leyendo en uno de los sofás de la sala común, Theo se sobresaltó al sentir que levitaban su asiento. Aún no habían finalizado todas las clases para los años menores pero en séptimo y debido a las clases de ÉXTASIS, él tenía la tarde libre y los demás Slytherin estaban en el campo de Quidditch. La única otra persona allí era Draco Malfoy, parado en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios con la varita apuntando al sofá sobre el que estaba. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Levitándote —. Contestó como si no fuera obvio. Nott tenía su varita presionada dispuesto a hechizar a Malfoy para que lo dejara en paz hasta que entendió. 

Estaban solos. Los más jóvenes en clases, sus compañeros jugando Quidditch y ellos dos no habían estado solos desde el sábado y ahora era jueves. Se preguntó qué pretendía Malfoy así que esperó con curiosidad. 

—Salta —. Dijo, o más bien ordenó, cuando el sofá había flotado hasta llegar ante él. Nott miró hacia abajo, estaba probablemente a dos metros sobre el suelo. A él ni siquiera le gustaba volar. Ni loco saltaba. 

Movió su varita y apareció una escalera. Bajó por ella y luego la desapareció. Malfoy lo observó sin decir nada todo el momento y había de vuelto el sofá donde pertenecía. 

—Desobedeciste —. Señaló con indiferencia. Theo frunció el ceño. 

—Era una orden estúpida. 

Malfoy levantó sus cejas pero no dijo nada y era tan frustrante ver su cara en blanco, sin saber que era lo que quería. Theo suspiró y preguntó por qué nunca había tenido paciencia para rodeos. Le gustaba eso de sí mismo. Era un hombre sencillo y práctico. 

—¿Quieres jugar? 

—¿Tú quieres… jugar? — devolvió Malfoy deliberadamente deteniéndose en la última palabra como si le fuera extraña. 

Siempre fue claro que Malfoy no era sencillo y tampoco práctico. Le gustaba complicarse sólo para demostrar que era mejor. Aún así a Theo le gustaba, el idiota era tan apuesto y tenía un cuerpo caliente y esa aura dominante a su alrededor que nadie podía ignorar. 

—Sí, señor —. Respondió con voz baja y grave. Le fascinó ver la forma en que el simple nombre le afectaba. De cerca, pudo ver sus ojos imposiblemente grises oscurecerse con lujuria. 

—Vamos arriba—. Dijo y caminó a su habitación. Theo lo siguió tomándose su tiempo para ver el trasero firme de Draco y preguntándose si lo dejaría follarlo alguna vez. Probablemente no, pensó, al entrar al cuarto. 

Era igual a cualquier otro de Slytherin, con las sábanas verdes y las almohadas plateadas. Un armario y un escritorio perfectamente en orden. Nada fuera de su lugar. Todo tan… normal. Excepto por los dos chicos claramente excitados el uno por el otro. 

Theo esperó y Malfoy lo repasó con la mirada lentamente. Retuvo un estremecimiento al sentirse tan expuesto y evaluado. Malfoy se acercó, tomó su camisa y la sacó. Observó su torso desnudo y paseó sus manos por él. Theo sabía que el bulto en sus pantalones estaba creciendo. 

Malfoy se acercó más, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y jugando con la boca de Theo. Acercándose y alejándose, nunca lo suficientemente cerca para atrapar sus labios. Theo gimió frustrado y dejó que Malfoy le desabrochara los pantalones, apiadándose de él y besando su cuello. Se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó fuera del pantalón. Malfoy tocó su pene sobre la tela de sus bóxer, después los empujó abajo, presionando en sus muslos hasta que la tela cayó. 

—Arrodíllate —. Indicó, con sus manos sobre sus hombros y presionando hacia abajo. 

Theo se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, completamente desnudo ante Malfoy, su entrepierna quedaba justo frente a su rostro. Elevó su vista, encontrándose con los iris plata de Malfoy. Él tragó y pasó sus manos por su cabello. 

—Quítalos. 

Empujó su cabeza un poco, hacia su pantalón. Theo levantó sus manos y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. Malfoy soltó su cabello por un momento para sacarse su camisa y luego las volvió a enterrar entre sus hebras. Cuando tuvo frente a sus ojos el miembro erecto de Malfoy, se acercó para lamerlo, pero el rubio tiró de cabello, alejándolo. 

—¿Quieres chuparlo? —preguntó, tomándose con una mano y restregando la punta por su rostro, delineando sus labios. 

—Sí, señor —. Contestó él, asegurándose de mirarlo a los ojos, remojándose los labios. 

—¿Quieres sentir mi polla en tu boca? Dilo —. Su voz cada vez más gruesa hacía temblar a Theo, su erección dura entre sus piernas, quería tocarla pero no sabía si tenía permiso. 

La charla sucia lo hacía sentir poderoso, de algún modo. Sí, él era quien estaba de rodillas, con una erección frente a su rostro, con los labios abiertos, queriendo probarlo. Pero era Malfoy quien estaba temblando de deseo, con la idea de tenerlo de ese modo, desesperado por entrar en su boca otra vez. Y Theo lo quería. 

—Quiero sentir tu polla en mi boca, señor. 

El rubio gimió al escucharlo y colocó la punta entre sus labios. Theo lamió suavemente, saboreando y cerrando sus labios con una leve presión. Malfoy volvió a gemir. Theo se tomó su tiempo, besando todo el eje, subiendo sus manos para tocar sus testículos y masajearlos. Luego lo metió en su boca, subiendo y bajando con una lentitud delirante. 

Malfoy movía su cadera hacia delante cada vez, con sus manos aún sobre su cabello pero no lo estaba obligando, no se empujaba con fuerza bruta, él dejaba que trabajara a su ritmo. Theo le agradeció eso, tomándolo más profundo posible, una y otra vez. Los jadeos de Malfoy llenaban la habitación. Y Theo realmente no se sorprendió al sentir el esperma del rubio golpear su garganta. Tragó lo que pudo y limpió con su lengua después, lo que había resbalado de su boca. 

—Mierda, lo siento —. Dijo Malfoy, quizás por no haberle avisado. 

—Está bien —. Contestó él porque realmente no le importaba, se sentía orgulloso de hecho, de haberlo llevado tan lejos en su placer que no había podido ser coherente. 

Malfoy lo tomó de los brazos y lo levantó, juntó sus labios de forma salvaje, mordiendo y chupando, a Theo le pareció que mordió muy fuerte, tal vez le quedaría una marca. El pensamiento envío olas de placer por su cuerpo. Le gustaría que lo marcara. Malfoy lo empujó contra la cama y se subió sobre él, siguió besándolo, desesperado y ansioso. 

Theo levantó sus caderas para rozar su dura erección contra Malfoy, ambos gimieron. Él había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, reteniéndolo cerca. Luego, los besos de Malfoy se dirigieron a su mandíbula y bajaron por su cuello. Y siguieron bajando. Él mordió suavemente su pecho, arriba de su pezón y después besó y chupó la marca. Theo gimió más fuerte al pensar en eso, otra marca. 

Cuando llegó a su entrepierna, Malfoy ignoró su miembro, besó y raspó con sus dientes alrededor, sobre su cadera e ingle, en la parte interna de sus muslos. Theo tembló desesperado porque lo tocara, porque lo metiera en su boca. 

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, dejando que su cálido aliento golpeara su pene. 

—Tócame, señor—. Pidió entre jadeos. 

—¿Así? — se burló el rubio, con una sonrisa traviesa y moviendo sus manos por sus piernas y subiendo a su torso. 

—No, señor. Toca mi polla, por favor. Quiero tu boca, señor. 

Malfoy lo complació, acercando sus labios al glande y besando. Theo se retorcía bajo su toque, mordía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos, embargado por las sensaciones. Malfoy succionaba su erección y con una mano presionaba su cadera firmemente contra el colchón, manteniéndolo fijo. Con la otra, masajeaba sus testículos y, luego de un momento, deslizó su mano más abajo, y más. 

Presionó sus glúteos, deslizó su mano por su hendidura y empujó suavemente sus dedos, sólo un poco, sólo para provocar. Theo gruñó cada vez más desesperado, sin embargo, aún en la bruma de su placer, pensó que necesitaban lubricante. 

—Hay un hechizo, señor, ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó entre jadeos. 

—Claro, no te preocupes—. Respondió Malfoy, alejándose para buscar su varita. 

Theo lo vio, comenzaba a endurecerse otra vez. Se relamió, preguntándose si lo follaría. Él quería tanto que lo hiciera. Cuando volvió a la cama, lanzó el hechizo y Theo sintió la humedad en su trasero. Malfoy volvió a sus anteriores atenciones, chupando su polla y jugando con su trasero. 

Rodeó su entrada con dedo y cuando presionó con suavidad, el dígito entró debido a la generosa lubricación. Lo movió un poco, coordinando sus empujes con su boca. Luego siguió un segundo dedo que se sintió incómodo hasta que de algún modo, Theo sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo. Debió gritar porque Malfoy lo miró preocupado por un momento, hasta que decidió que tenía que ser un grito bueno y continuó haciéndolo, tocando ese punto y envolviendo con su cálida boca su eje. 

Estaba subiendo y subiendo, cada vez más cerca de su liberación que cuando la boca y los dedos desaparecieron él verdaderamente lloriqueó. Buscó su miembro con sus propias manos, dispuesto a masturbarse hasta llegar si era necesario pero unas manos grandes lo retuvieron, él lloriqueó de nuevo. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó el imbécil de Malfoy sobre sus labios. Theo estiró su cara, intentando alcanzarlo. Él le permitió besarlo, pero cuando se arqueó buscando más, lo empujó de vuelta al colchón. 

—Por favor, por favor, lo necesito, por favor. 

Se escuchó decir, tan bajo que era apenas un murmullo. Malfoy se inclinó más cerca, besando su mejilla y buscando su oreja. 

—¿Qué necesitas? 

—A ti, por favor, fóllame, por favor, te necesito. 

El gruñido que soltó Malfoy hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. 

—Date la vuelta —. Ordenó, alejándose lo suficiente para que cumpliera, Theo lo hizo rápidamente y gimió cuando su miembro rozó las sábanas, no pudo evitar presionar contra el material, hasta que la mano de Malfoy sostuvo su cadera. —De rodillas. 

Theo jadeó, sobre sus manos y rodillas temblorosas, con el miembro duro de Malfoy entre sus nalgas, su punta rozando su entrada. Theo se inclinó hacia atrás, desesperado por que lo follara ya, y el rubio lo complació. 

Se tomó su tiempo, dando profundos jadeos y dejando que su cuerpo se adaptara a la invasión. Cuando estuvo completamente enterrado en su interior, le preguntó si estaba bien. 

—Muévete—. Contestó Theo porque estaba seguro que eso lo mejoraría de alguna forma. 

Malfoy comenzó un suave ritmo, saliendo y entrando, una y otra vez. Theo se removió un poco, moviendo su trasero e inclinando su pecho. Volvió a gritar cuando Malfoy tocó ese punto de nuevo. 

Las embestidas se hicieron más profundas e implacables, Theo seguía gimiendo, enloquecido con el placer que recorría su cuerpo en oleadas, sintió la mano de Malfoy cerrarse firmemente alrededor de su polla, bombeando al ritmo de sus empujes. 

Se corrió con un grito, enterrando su rostro en la cama, temblando de placer y agotamiento. Malfoy lo siguió momentos después, empujándose un par de veces más mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Theo sintió la calidez llenarlo. Se desplomó en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Malfoy besó sus hombros, y salió de él, tirándose a su lado. Un brazo sujetando su cintura, envolviéndolo de forma posesiva. 

Theo se removió, girando para recostarse sobre su espalda, alejándose de Malfoy. Era sólo un chico confundido y Theo no quería involucrarse más de que ya estaba. Habían tenido sexo, con Pansy y luego ahora, solo ellos. Supuso que sería un gran evento para Malfoy. 

—Eso… fue increíble —. Dijo él rubio, aún intentando controlar su respiración acelerada — ¿Cierto? 

—Sí, lo fue—. Contestó Theo, esperando la pregunta que vendría. 

—¿Lo habías hecho antes? —Malfoy no lo decepcionó, hizo la pregunta con sus grandes y brillantes ojos grises mirándolo. 

—No. 

Respondió Theo, sabiendo que Malfoy tampoco lo había hecho con otro chico antes. Había sido increíble, sí, pero Theo estaba seguro de su sexualidad. Malfoy, en cambio… 

—Tampoco yo. No soy gay. 

Seguía confundido. Theo se sintió mal por el chico. Era un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero era tan apuesto y estaba tan confundido que Theo quiso darle un empujón. 

—Bueno —, empezó, encogiéndose de hombros — No tienes que ser hetero o gay, ¿Sabes? Hay muchas etiquetas, o si lo prefieres, puedes no usar ninguna etiqueta. Sólo ser tú. 

Malfoy sólo lo miró fijamente, con su típica máscara en blanco. Sus ojos, sin embargo, parecían estar un poco más iluminados. Con esperanza. 

—Es bueno saberlo —. Dijo finalmente, y se acercó a besarlo. Theo gimió cuando un pinchazo de dolor le recordó que Malfoy lo había mordido. 

—Lo siento —. Susurró él, sobre sus labios y empezando a alejarse. 

—Está bien —. Dijo Theo, tomando su barbilla y acercándolo a sus labios de nuevo. 

Se besaron por un momento, suavemente y con profundidad, sus lenguas encontrándose y probándose mutuamente. Theo se olvidó de lo que lo estaban hablando antes cuando se apartaron para recuperar el aliento. 

—¿Qué hay de ti?— preguntó Malfoy, recostándose al lado— ¿Usas alguna etiqueta o prefieres ser… solo tú? 

Theo parpadeó, procesando las palabras y obligándose a apartar la mirada de los labios muy rosados de Malfoy. 

—Soy bisexual. 

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? — Quiso saber Malfoy, con sus perfectas cejas rubias alzadas. 

—Cuando vi a Angelina Johnson en su uniforme de Quidditch y pensé que era caliente. 

Las cejas se alzaron más, con incredulidad —¿La Gryffindor? 

—Sí, y luego, Cedric Diggory apareció con su encantadora sonrisa y también pensé que era caliente. 

La risa de Malfoy los sacudió a ambos. Theo pensó que era una de las pocas veces que la había escuchado. 

—¿Una Gryffindor y un Hufflepuf? Eres una vergüenza para Slytherin, Nott. 

—Debes admitir que Diggory era caliente, tal vez más que Krum. 

—Tal vez—, concedió reteniendo una sonrisa— sólo porque finalmente resultó campeón del Torneo. 

—Caliente y con cerebro. Es el paquete completo. 

—Sí, como tú —. Dijo Malfoy, pasando su mano por su mejilla y luego descendiendo por su pecho. 

—¿Te parezco caliente? — Preguntó porque una parte ridícula de él se emocionó al escucharlo. 

—¿Crees que hubiera tenido sexo contigo de lo contrario? —Rebatió el rubio. Él emitió un sonido de acuerdo. 

De pronto, la habitación se llenó con una luz parpadeante y un molesto sonido repetitivo. Theo se levantó a buscar su varita y deshacerse de la alarma que había conjurado para las cuatro. 

—Lo siento—. Dijo cuando volvió a la cama. Malfoy lo miraba esperando una explicación. Él suspiró. — Programo mis horas de estudio de esta manera, no hay forma que ignore ese horrible sonido hasta que tengo el libro de Runas en mis manos pero bueno, se pueden hacer excepciones. 

Malfoy parecía impresionado. Los hechizos de alarmas no solían ser tan escandalosos. 

—¿Cuántos ÉXTASIS estás tomando? — Inquirió con curiosidad. 

—Los suficientes para volverme loco. 

—¿Ya decidiste sobre lo que harás al terminar Hogwarts? — Continuó Malfoy y el castaño lanzó un suspiro. 

—No, de hecho. Pero quiero tener opciones. ¿Tú? 

Malfoy giró su rostro, mirando al techo. Theo pensó que también era un tema delicado para él. Debía serlo, teniendo a Lucius Malfoy como padre. 

—Padre dice que debo trabajar administrando los negocios Malfoy. 

—¿Y qué quieres hacer tú? — preguntó Theo, inseguro si era una cuestión apropiada. 

Malfoy se quedó callado el momento suficiente para que Theo pensará que debía levantar su trasero, vestirse y largarse de allí. Ya era tarde, de cualquier modo, los demás comenzarían a llegar a la sala común y la cena se serviría en el Gran Comedor. 

—Realmente no importa—. Dijo Malfoy y sus ojos ya no brillaban en absoluto. 

—Si es importante para ti, entonces vale la pena. 

Malfoy siguió mirándolo sin decir nada y Theo pensó que realmente necesitaba salir de allí, pero se quedó observando el maravilloso rostro del rubio, con sus ojos plata, sus labios rosados, sus pómulos filosos y la línea de su mandíbula tan firme. 

—¿Puedo besarte? — Susurró él y se deleitó con la reacción del rubio, el suave color de sus mejillas, y el destello de interés en la mirada. 

—No preguntes de nuevo —. Dijo mientras asentía. Theo se acercó y juntó sus labios, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa. 

—Deberíamos bajar, se está haciendo tarde —. Mencionó Malfoy al separarse y Theo asintió y volvió a besarlo. 

Se tardaron un poco más en bajar pero lograron hacerlo antes de que resto de Slytherin llegara.


	3. Cita

Pansy disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con Theo. Él podía estar callado la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando hablaba siempre era para decir algo útil, preciso, coherente. Cosa que muchas personas no hacían. También era increíblemente inteligente, cualquier pregunta que Pansy tuviera, Theo tenía la respuesta. Y, por supuesto, Theo sabía escuchar y no la juzgaba, nunca la hacía sentir tonta o ridícula. 

—Fue absurdo, yo creí que ya lo tenía, es decir, tú y Malfoy. Fue bueno, fue excitante y me gustó. Creí que podría hacerlo con este Ravenclaw, el que me enviaba notas, ¿Recuerdas? Pero luego, empezamos a besarnos y entonces yo simplemente entré en pánico y juro que creí que moriría y él se asustó tanto, Theo. Me sentí tan avergonzada. 

Pansy estaba contándole, apenas dejando espacio para respirar y sus palabras se enredaban entre sí. Estaba tan apenada con el pobre chico y tan decepcionada de sí misma. Pero Theo solo la escuchaba atentamente, y la miraba con la misma expresión de concentración con la que veía sus pociones. 

—¿Porqué no puedo olvidar eso y ser una chica normal? 

—Bueno, Pans, fue una experiencia perturbadora, es comprensible que actúes de ese modo, sólo date tiempo a ti misma, ¿Sí? 

Theo tomó sus manos que estaban sobre una mesa en algún rincón de la biblioteca. Su tacto la reconfortó y se sintió de nuevo molesta consigo misma al recordar otras manos, más pálidas y fuertes que sostuvieron sus manos y muñecas y cabello. Hacía más de un año del incidente, no era justo que aún lo recordara de forma tan recurrente y que le impidiera avanzar. 

—Pansy, lo vas a superar ¿Me escuchas?—Theo presionó suavemente sus manos llamando su atención a sus ojos oscuros y profundos— Eres fuerte y ambiciosa, no vas a parar hasta alcanzarlo. Sé que lo harás. 

—¿Porqué crees que haya salido tan bien contigo y Draco? — Preguntó ella, porque le había dado vueltas al asunto desde esa noche en el hotel y le había dado esperanzas de poder superar el incidente. 

—Bueno—, comenzó Theo, encogiéndose de hombros — Nos conocemos desde los once. Incluso creo que conoces a Malfoy desde antes, tal vez es por eso, la familiaridad, la confianza. No lo sé. 

Pansy sonrió asintiendo. Theo siempre parecía tan confiado y relajado. Como si nada pudiera afectarle, como si fuera invencible. Y esa energía tan poderosa que lo rodeaba, también la esparcía. Pansy se sentía agradecida de haber conocido al chico y se preguntó cómo fue posible haber vivido los anteriores seis años en Hogwarts sin ser su amiga. 

—Gracias por ayudarme, Theo. 

—No hay problema. 

Continuaron estudiando así, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la presencia del otro. 

× 

La mañana del miércoles, Pansy se encontraba en el Gran Comedor. Su clase de ÉXTASIS de alquimia había sido cancelada debido a un incidente con magia accidental en la clase de los Gryffindor, probablemente Potter, de nuevo. Lo que la dejaba a ella con la mañana libre, tenía que ponerse al día con Aritmancia, sin embargo, por lo que se había quedado en la mesa de Slytherin después del desayuno. 

Se había fijado en la forma en que Theo compartía miradas con una Hufflepuf de sexto año. No le importaba, en realidad, pero la hacía sentir envidiosa por la forma en que él podía ir y enrollarse con quién quisiera mientras que ella aún estaba intentando superar el incidente. Maldijo a aquel estúpido francés que la había lastimado. 

La pluma entre sus dedos rasgaba duramente el pergamino, y el vaso con jugo de calabaza a su lado había empezado a congelarse por la magia molesta que agitaba a su alrededor. Pansy cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo suspiro para calmarse. No valía la pena seguir pensando en el incidente. Debía hacer algo para seguir avanzando. 

Draco Malfoy estaba entrando en ese momento al salón y Pansy sólo pensó que era un buen augurio. Se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el chico. 

—Sígueme—. Susurró al pasar a su lado y siguió caminando a fuera del comedor. 

Se alejó por unos pasillos y luego entró en un salón en desuso. Cerró la puerta y esperó al chico. Su corazón empezaba a acelerarse en anticipación. Recordó que Draco había dicho que le gustaba el control y dar órdenes, no seguirlas. Tal vez él no vendría o lo haría y la castigaría de algún modo. No sería rudo por supuesto, cuando estuvieron juntos los tres, él había sido muy gentil e incluso la había llamado cariño. Pansy no recordaba que Draco llamara a nadie cariño. 

La puerta se abrió y el chico rubio entró, cerrando tras él. Se quedó allí, apoyado en la puerta, mirándola con esa fría expresión con la que miraba a todos. 

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con una de sus cejas alzadas, como si ella estuviera malgastando su tiempo. Pansy se removió, insegura por la actitud del chico. 

—¿Podemos…? Bueno, me gustaría… 

Ella no balbuceaba, nunca. Pero con Draco observándola de ese modo, ella no sabía que decir o cómo pedir lo que quería. Tal vez había sido mala idea traerlo allí, después de todo. 

Malfoy soltó un suspiro, sacó su varita y hechizó la puerta. Luego se acercó a ella. Pansy estaba apoyada en uno de los escritorios amontonados en una esquina. 

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? — Cuestionó cuando estuvo cerca, muy muy cerca. Sus manos se posaron en su cadera y el olor a su loción masculina inundó su nariz. 

—Bésame, por favor—. Pidió y le gustó la sonrisa lenta que se formó en el rostro de Draco. 

Él bajó sus labios, inclinándose sobre ella, buscó su cuello y besó. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, subiendo para acunar sus pechos, bajando para rozar sus piernas, levantando la falda del uniforme. 

—Abre tu camisa—. Dijo él, tirando de su corbata y sacándola. 

Empujó su cadera contra ella y pudo sentir la dureza de su miembro presionando contra su pantalón. Ella terminó de desabotonar su camisa, pero cuando iba a sacarla, él la detuvo. 

—¿Puedo?— preguntó, tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas en su espalda, le permitió sentir la corbata entre sus dedos. 

—Sí, Draco—. Accedió ella y su mente estaba en ese momento. Presionada contra un escritorio, con la camisa abierta, un chico de ojos increíblemente grises entre sus piernas y apunto de ser atada. 

Se sintió bien. Excitada y necesitada. Y muy alegre de poder hacer esto. Olvidar por fin la única otra vez que había estado atada. Draco besó su boca salvajemente, con una pasión intensa. Sus manos en sus pechos, presionando sobre la tela que aún los cubría. Él sacó su sujetador y bajó su rostro para besar sus pechos, mordió suavemente ambos pezones y luego pasó su lengua alrededor. 

Pansy respiraba agitadamente, quería más. Draco siguió besando su pecho al tiempo que bajaba una mano y la colocaba sobre su pierna, fue subiendo y rodeando su cadera, agarrando y presionando su glúteo. Sus besos fueron ascendiendo a su clavícula y cuello, apartó su cabello y besó el mismo punto insistentemente como si deseara marcarlo. 

Entre sus piernas, su mano había empezado a tocarla, no había quitado sus bragas, sólo las había empujado a un lado y estaba masajeando clítoris. Su mano presionó firmemente y ella empujó sus caderas hacia adelante buscando más. Un par de sus dedos largos y pálidos entraron ella y debido a su excitación se deslizaron fácilmente. Draco gruñó en su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. 

—Estás tan mojada, cariño—. Dijo él con una voz grave y gruesa —¿Quieres esto mucho? ¿Quieres que entre en ti? 

—Sí, por favor, Draco, lo necesito. 

Pansy estaba gimiendo porque los dedos no se detenían, entraban y salían, una y otra vez. El talón de su mano presionaba su clítoris y la estaba volviendo loca. Quería que Draco la follara. Él respiraba agitadamente y con su otra mano se apresuró a bajar la cremallera y sacar su duro eje. 

Lo deslizó por su entrada, provocándola. Ella arqueó la espalda, sus manos detrás de ella removiéndose entre las ataduras. Quería tocarlo. Él tomó su barbilla y la besó, empujando su lengua en su boca al tiempo que entraba en ella. Su ritmo fue rápido y desesperado. Medio vestidos, cubiertos de sudor, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello hecho un desastre. Devorándose la boca. 

Draco la sostuvo por la cintura y la levantó, sentándola en el escritorio, ella rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas. Él continuó empujándose dentro de ella, sus embestidas cada vez más erráticas. Su pecho estaba agitándose con entusiasmo y sus labios tragando cada gemido y gruñido que salía de la boca del otro. Gritó cuando llegó, apenas registrando los últimos empujes de Draco que la había rodeado con sus brazos. En el enredo de lenguas, y labios y dientes, Pansy mordió el labio inferior de Draco y él, agitándose en su clímax, sólo gimió largamente. 

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, intentando calmar sus respiraciones. Pansy besaba la mandíbula de Draco y él había soltado sus ataduras por lo que también se sostenía de sus hombros. Luego de un momento, Draco salió de ella y se alejó, acomodándose de vuelta en su pantalón. Él estaba completamente vestido. Sus mejillas profundamente rojas, la capa de sudor sobre su frente y el cabello revuelto eran los únicos signos de sus actividades anteriores. 

Ella tenía su camisa abierta, sin sujetador, ni corbata, la falda en la cintura y las bragas a un lado, el esperma de Draco deslizándose por sus muslos al escritorio. Pansy se sentía increíblemente sexy y poderosa y satisfecha. 

—Me mordiste, Pans —. Dijo Draco, tocando su labio con su lengua y sacando su varita para limpiarlos. 

Luego se acercó a ella para comenzar a vestirla, poniendo su sujetador y tomándose el tiempo de abotonar la camisa y después, hacer su corbata. Pansy lo miró atentamente, disfrutando de los cuidados después de ese sexo rápido y salvaje. 

—Lo siento —Respondió, tomando su propia varita y acercándola al rostro del chico. —¿Quieres que lo arregle? 

Draco asintió y ella lanzó el encantamiento sanador. La piel enrojecida empezó a cambiar, calmando la poca inflamación que había tenido antes y volviendo al tono rosáceo de siempre. Ella lo besó cuando se terminó y él sostuvo su mejilla firmemente, profundizando el beso. 

Cuando se separaron, Draco deslizó su mano por su cuello, buscando el chupón que le había hecho. Lo tocó suavemente con sus dedos, Pansy se alejó del tacto que fue un pinchazo doloroso. 

—¿Lo sanarás también? 

—No —. Contestó Pansy, porque le gustaba, le recordaría ese momento y lo que había superado. Sí, Draco sólo la ató con una suave corbata pero aún así ella se sentía orgullosa. — Lo dejaré, es más divertido así. 

Un brillo destelló en los iris plata de Draco y sonrió con suficiencia. — Bien, te miras caliente con él. 

Ella sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos cuando vio a Draco acercarse para besarla de nuevo. Sus labios se posaron en su mejilla, sin embargo. Y Draco se rio al verla confundida. 

—Vamos, tenemos que regresar a clases—. Dijo y la tomó de la mano para salir de allí. 

Una calidez agradable se instaló en su estómago el resto del día. 

× 

El sábado, ella se encontraba en uno de los jardines internos, esperando a Theo. Creía que irían a Hogsmade, para su cita. Tal vez tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas e ir a Honeyduckes. Pansy había estado en pocas citas, dos maravillosas con un idiota y otro par bastante aburridas el año pasado. 

Ella estaba contenta con esta, esperanzada de la forma en que una niña podría estarlo, pero no se sentía avergonzada. Estaba segura que Theo lo haría bien. 

Y ciertamente no se equivocó. Theo apareció en un momento, vestido de forma casual pero bien parecido y traía consigo un ramo de flores. Pansy sonrió enternecida. 

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar—. Dijo, una vez a su lado. Luego le tendió el ramo— Las compré para ti. 

—Gracias, Theo. Son muy lindas. 

Theo la miró complacido con su respuesta, y le tendió su brazo galantemente. 

—¿Me acompañas? 

Pansy lo tomó, asintiendo y se dejó guiar. Fueron por el camino a Hogsmade un rato, entonces, Theo los giró hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Pansy lo miró extrañada, cuanto más se acercaban. 

—Theo, ¿Porqué estamos yendo al Bosque Prohibido? 

— Quiero mostrarte algo —. Dijo él simplemente y no añadió más. 

Pansy suspiró y confió en que Theo no haría que los centauros o cualquier otra criatura que viviera en el bosque los matara a ambos. Ella tomó su varita, sin embargo, sólo por si acaso. 

Se adentraron en el bosque y al principio fue sencillo, dado que habían senderos, pero luego, la maleza se volvía frondosa y los árboles cubrían la mayor parte de la luz. Tenían que sortear raíces gruesas, torcidas y emergentes del suelo, así como ramas bajas. Los sonidos de diferentes animales y otras criaturas mágicas llenaban el silencio entre ellos. 

De pronto, Theo se detuvo. Pansy lo imitó, girando su cabeza para ver si algún animal estaba alrededor. Ella no pudo ver nada, estaban en un punto cualquiera en el bosque. Se fijó en Theo, que había sacado su varita y estaba agachándose frente a las raíces de un gran árbol. Pansy se acercó para ver sobre su hombro. 

—Espera—, dijo él, levantando su mano y lanzando un encantamiento. 

Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras Theo apartaba unas hojas y ramas del suelo, para descubrir una madriguera. Sacó algo de ella y la sostuvo en sus manos, luego se giró para que Pansy pudiera verlo. Ella ahogó un grito. 

—Eso es una… Es una… —La impresión de ver a la criatura tan peligrosa que Theo sostenía tranquilamente en sus brazos, no la dejaba terminar de hablar. 

—Sí, es una Occamy —. Dijo él con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. La Occamy sobre él solo estaba enrrollada en sus bobinas, su cabeza un poco elevada, mirándolos con curiosidad. 

—¿Cómo es posible que esté tan tranquila? — Pudo preguntar ella por fin, porque si recordaba bien el libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, que había leído en su primer año, las Occamy eran categoría XXXX. 

—La música logra tranquilizar a muchas criaturas— Informó Theo, alternando su mirada entre la Occamy y ella — Lo descubrí en primer año, ¿Sabes? Había un perro gigante de tres cabezas que se ponía a dormir si le tocabas algo. 

Pansy lo miró asombrada. ¿Un perro gigante de tres cabezas? Theo siguió hablando de la Occamy, las propiedades que tenía, como que era coranáptica y sobreprotectora con sus huevos. Se veía muy entusiasmado, casi como un niño. 

—¿Quieres sostenerla?— le preguntó, tendiendo la criatura hacia ella. 

—Sí, claro —. Respondió y la tomó en sus manos. Su piel escamosa se sentía dura y su plumaje, en cambio, contrastaba con suavidad. 

Pansy de dio cuenta que la Occamy debía ser una bebé, sus ojos brillantes y curiosos lo decían. 

—¿Cómo la encontraste? 

—Estaba paseando por aquí —, comenzó, con un encogimiento de hombros, como si pasear por el bosque prohibido fuera lo usual—y me encontré con su madriguera, aún no había salido del huevo, pero estaba sola. 

—¿Qué hacías en el bosque? 

—Me gusta pensar aquí. Además, se encuentran cosas interesantes. 

—¿Cómo un huevo de Occamy? 

Theo sonrió asintiendo. —Y, hablando de eso. 

Él se giró, agachándose de nuevo sobre la madriguera y sacando los cascarones del huevo, brillando como diamantes. 

—Ya no lo necesita. ¿Quieres hacer algo con esto? Como, no lo sé, un anillo o algo así. 

Pansy parpadeó, impresionada y cohibida, insegura sobre qué cosa elegir para que él hiciera con ese cascarón de Occamy. ¿Joyería, tal vez? Una idea cruzó por su mente. 

—¿Tiene propiedades mágicas? 

—No estoy seguro—. Contestó él, ladeando su cabeza y entrecerrando sus ojos — Probablemente dado que deben protegerlos hasta que eclosionan, ¿Porqué preguntas? 

—Quiero un mango para mi varita. 

Los ojos negros de Theo se abrieron, con sorpresa. 

—Eso, es brillante, Pansy. Podría ayudarte a reforzar los hechizos de protección y los encantamientos de calor. 

Theo apuntó su propia varita a los cascarones y murmuró un hechizo que Pansy no pudo escuchar. De pronto, un mango para varita estaba formándose. 

—Aquí tienes—. Dijo él, ofreciéndoselo. Pansy lo tomó y pudo observar los detalles que había añadido, como una pansy en el extremo. 

A pesar de su apariencia de diamantes, la textura era suave y Pansy lo colocó en su varita. Lanzó un Protego y sintió como si la magia saliera de su cuerpo, a su varita de forma amplificada. Theo asintió impresionado. 

—Definitivamente quisiera investigar más sobre esto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que ayudaría a los Aurores e Inefables tener algo como esto? O a cualquier mago común, de hecho, no se necesitaría de mucha fuerza mágica para protegerse. 

El chico siguió enumerando varias formas de utilizar las propiedades mágicas de los cascarones de Occamy, mientras devolvía a la criatura a su madriguera y la escondía. A Pansy le parecía divertido ver lo parlanchín que Theo se volvía cuando hablaba de algo que le interesaba. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y había una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro. 

Comenzaron a salir del bosque y Theo había deslizado su mano para sujetar la suya. Pansy estaba disfrutando esa inusual cita. Le preguntó sobre el perro gigante de tres cabezas y Theo le contó una asombrosa historia que incluía la piedra filosofal y un espejo que reflejaba los deseos más profundos del corazón de quién se veía en él. 

Caminaron por Hogwarts, hacia las cocinas para recoger unos bocadillos y luego se dirigieron a la sala de los Menesteres, que se volvió réplica de su sala común. Comieron mientras continuaban hablando de esto y aquello, y Pansy se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que era estar con Theo. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. 

—Theo—, inició ella, jugando con sus dedos delgados y largos que descansaban en su regazo— tú quieres que nosotros, estemos juntos, como, ¿En una relación? 

Ella no se atrevió a verlo porque realmente no estaba segura de la respuesta que quería escuchar. Theo tomó un profundo respiro. 

—Pansy, me gustas. Y sí, quiero estar contigo. Eres tan inteligente, fuerte y hermosa. 

—También me gustas, Theo. 

Él sonrió y acercó sus manos a sus labios. Besó sus dedos y nudillos y muñecas y Pansy estaba enternecida. En ese momento, sin embargo, pensó en Draco. 

—¿Esto cambia nuestro acuerdo de algún modo? —preguntó y Theo la miró intensamente y negó. 

—Quiero que seas feliz, Pans. Quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer. 

Pansy se llenó aún más de ese sentimiento de calidez y felicidad. Theo realmente la entendía. 

—Yo también quiero eso. Entonces, supongo que ¿Será una relación abierta? 

—Estoy bien con eso. 

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y se acercaron para besarse lentamente. La mano de Theo subió a su rostro, acunando su mejilla y sosteniéndola. La intensidad del beso fue subiendo. Pansy se movió, sentándose sobre él. 

Le rodeó cuello con sus brazos, mientras él besaba su mandíbula y descendía con su mano, tocó la marca que había hecho Draco, que aún no desaparecía por completo. Pansy soltó un suave quejido, él apartó su cabello para mirar. 

—¿Cómo fue esto? —preguntó él respirando sobre la marca, causando que ella se estremeciera. 

—Fue Draco. Lo hicimos en un salón, sobre un escritorio. 

—¿Tienes algo con los escritorios? — Theo sonrió con malicia. Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Más bien con ser atrapada—. Dijo y movió sus caderas, presionando el creciente bulto en los pantalones del chico. 

Acercó su rostro y probó sus labios, sus manos posadas sobre los anchos hombros de Theo, deslizándolas por sus brazos y luego bajando a su pecho. Sacó su camisa y tocó su torso, paseando sus manos por los suaves surcos que sus músculos hacían. Theo no era alguien deportivo pero se mantenía en forma. 

—¿Fue rápido?— Jadeó él, cuando se separaron para recuperar el aire —¿Levantó tu falda y quitó tu ropa? 

Él mismo empezó a hacer lo que decía, quitando su camisa y su sujetador. Deslizó sus manos por sus piernas, sobre la tela de sus pantalones y hacia su trasero. La presionó contra él, al tiempo que levantaba su pelvis, haciendo que se frotaran y que la ropa estorbara. 

—Abrió mi camisa y sacó el sujetador. Subió la falda pero dejó las bragas. Las hizo a un lado. 

Pansy intentaba concentrarse en seguir hablando, relatándole su sesión con Draco. Pero Theo gruñía e intentaba desabotonar su pantalón para meter su mano, era difícil concentrarse así. 

—Mierda. ¿Él se quitó la ropa? —Ella negó, arqueando su espalda porque la mano de Theo había entrado y sus dedos se estaban moviendo sobre ella. 

—Abrió su pantalón y se quedó completamente vestido. 

Pansy también quería tocarlo. Así que maniobró para desabrochar y bajar el pantalón y calzoncillos de Theo, liberando su erección, que saltó y golpeó el abdomen del chico. Lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo, subiendo y presionando la punta, bajando y tocando sus bolas. 

Theo también se las arregló para sacarle el pantalón, y entonces estaban desnudos. Ella aún estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Pansy lo besó de nuevo, jugando con su lengua, jadeando en su boca. 

—Él ató mis muñecas en mi espalda, con mi corbata. 

Pansy abrió los ojos para descubrir que los oscuros de Theo ya estaban sobre ella, parecía asombrado. Pansy sonrió con orgullo y mordió su labio, mientras tomaba a Theo y lo guiaba en su interior. 

—Joder, Pans, es impresionante. 

Murmuró él sobre su pecho. La había atraído, rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra sí. Besaba sus pechos, jugando con sus pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo. Pansy enterraba sus dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, y gemía sobre su oído a medida que subía y bajaba sobre él. 

Las manos de Theo se movieron a su trasero, sosteniéndola en el lugar mientras levantaba su cadera en empujes más rápidos y desesperados. En el frenético ritmo, Pansy cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de las sensaciones que la embargaban. Tembló cuando las oleadas de placer y electricidad recorrieron su cuerpo. Los espasmos haciendo que Theo también alcanzará el clímax. Soltando ese gemido grave que hacía a Pansy estremecerse. 

Él levantó su rostro, buscando sus labios. Pansy soltó su cabello y acarició sus mejillas, besándolo sin aliento. 

—Te dije que lo lograrías —. Mencionó él sobre sus labios, fijando su mirada en la suya. 

—Lo sé—. Pansy sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban—Y no me asusté ni paralicé. Sólo lo disfruté. En serio lo disfruté. 

Theo la miraba con alivio y orgullo y una admiración benevolente que la hacía sentir especial. Pansy pensó que él merecía mucho. Todo lo que pudiera darle y más.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Este es mi primer trabajo de este tipo, espero les guste.  
> Tenía muchas ganas de jugar con estos chicos y darles amor.  
> Dejen sus kudos y comentarios para alegrarme.


End file.
